


His Missing Ring

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engage, Engagement Rings, Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, cat son, ice skating? not mentioned tho lmao, not straight - Freeform, ring, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: Victor claims that Yurio stole his golden engagement ring, so Yuri helps them resolve... Sort of.





	His Missing Ring

“What do you mean you didn’t take my ring? I saw you!” Victor whined while clutching to Yuri’s sleeve, moping at the loss of his beloved engagement ring.  
“I said what I said, moron,” Yurio yelled angrily as clenched his fists at his side. This is what Yuri walked in on, his fiance and friend fighting. Again.  
“Hey, come on, guys. Can’t we just talk about this in a calm and rational manner?” Yuri asked, continuing to grow more and more nervous with all the tension filling the room and slowly gripping his throat and suffocating him.  
“He’s lying!” Yurio and Victor yelled at the same time, causing Yuri to tense up and awkwardly chuckle.  
“O-Okay… Uh, maybe tell your own sides of the story,” Yuri suggested, unsure.  
“Gladly!” Yurio started, “I’ll go first because I know I’m being blamed for something I didn’t do. I was just sitting in my room, listening to music with Potya and this old man came in yelling about his missing ring. So, I was like ‘What do you want me to do about it, old man?’ and he just started blaming me-”  
“Because you stole it! Where else would it have gone, you little snake?” Victor glared at Yurio, “Yuri, look at my naked finger. It’s so sad.” Victor started to tear up.  
“Hey, hey… Victor, we’re going to look for your ring, and we’re going to find it. I promise you.”  
Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor, who was deflated into his chest despite Victor being a head taller than Yuri. Yuri wasn’t used to comforting people, but when it came to Victor, Yuri was soft and knew exactly what to do. “Ick, get a room!” Yuri spat.  
“Give me my ring back!” Victor screeched.  
“Alright, calm down, Victor. Take a deep breath,” Yuri cooed, taking a deep breath himself to show as an example, Victor attempting to copy with his shaky breaths, “Alright, now tell me your side of the story.”  
“Okay,” Victor took another deep breath then sat up straight and wiped his wet eyes. It broke Yuri’s heart seeing how upset he was over the loss of his engagement ring he had gotten him a few months prior. “So, I was trying to clean up around the house to surprise you when you got home, to show you I will be a good husband to you. Then I went to do my hourly admiring of my ring, I wanted to kiss it, but it was gone! I looked everywhere for it…”  
A silence fell throughout the room, with a new awkward feel to it, before Yuri stuttered out, “Th-that’s it?”  
“Yes…”  
“How do you know Yurio did it? You said you saw him?”  
“Well, technically, no. I didn’t see him, but-”  
“See?! He’s a lying old hag!” Yurio yelled, storming to the fridge and angrily yanked out a juice box and started spitefully sipping it loudly.  
“No, I’m not! I know you stole it!” Victor cried.  
“Oh, yeah?! What’s your proof?!” Yurio spat, getting more silence in return, “That’s what I thought.”  
“You steal my stuff all the time!” Victor screeched.  
“Victor… Maybe, you just misplaced it or something.” Yuri quietly suggested.  
“You’re taking his side?! My own fiance…” Victor moped and plopped his body onto the couch, face down into a pillow.  
“No! I am NOT taking sides, Victor! I just don’t like when you assume things before even looking. Where was the last place you saw it?”  
“I don’t remember,” Victor’s voice muffled into the pillow, full of sadness, “I’m ever going to get my ring back.” Victor started to sit up, tears staining the pillow, and looked up at Yuri, “I’m so sorry, my sweet pork cutlet bowl. That was the ring that symbolizes our powerful love.”  
Yurio could see how sad Victor was and widened his eyes with a gasp. Victor’s bright blue eyes were dull and sad, Yurio didn’t like seeing him like this.  
“Stop crying, idiot. You look pathetic. Let’s all look for your stupid love ring, but it better be fast, I’m meeting up with Bekka in an hour.” Yurio sighed, looking away to avoid making eye contact.  
Victor gasped before Yuri said, “That sounds like a good idea. Let’s get started.” Yuri then took off his jacket and scarf before rolling up his sleeves, “Where do you remember seeing it last?”  
“Well… Probably when I kissed it right after you left,” Victor blushed with a small smile. Yuri smiled and nodded.  
“Alright,” he paused then sighed, “then it could literally be anywhere.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Victor cried then plopped back onto the couch.  
“No, you don’t, Victor. Come on!” Yuri walked over and grabbed Victor’s arm and lifted his limp, sad body from the couch. They turned to look at Yurio, but he wasn’t there.  
“Hey, Victor!! When were you in the bathroom?!” Yurio called from down the hall, the bathroom.  
A blush spread across Victor’s cheeks and nose as his eyes widened, “When I got some cleaning supplies, why?” There was no reply, only light footsteps making their way towards Victor and Yuri.  
“Maybe next time, actually look where you’ve been, you idiot,” Yurio laughs, walking into the room.  
“What do you me-” Yuri starts but is interrupted by Yurio lifting one hand, while the other is rested on his hip, with a little golden ring propped between his pointer finger and thumb. Victor gasped loudly in response and basically catapulted himself at Yurio.  
Yurio’s face got a fearful look as Victor, who is much taller than him, is shooting at him, full force. “Eh, what are you doing?!” He yelled right before Victor tackled him to the ground in a huge hug.  
“Yurio, I’m so sorry for blaming you for stealing my ring. I know you’d never steal something that means so much to me. Thank you so much for finding it!”  
“Okay, okay. Get off of me, you weigh like a million pounds, jeez.” Yurio grumbled, but couldn’t hide the little smile that was sneaking on his face from Yuri. Yuri smiled warmly at the cute sight in front on him and raised his ring against his soft lips and laid a gentle kiss onto the cold golden hoop that was there to remind him and everyone around them how much they loved and meant to each other.  
“I just want to show you my thanks!” Victor said as he hugged Yurio tighter.  
“Stop it, get off of me!” Yurio yelled and started trying to shove Victor off of him.  
“Okay, Victor. I think he understands how grateful you are,” Yuri said nervously, not wanting Yurio to harm his fiance. Yurio then successfully shoved Victor off of him, resulting in Victor huffing while laying on his back. Victor looked upset for a second before his face lit up. He sat up quickly and picked up the ring, that Yurio had dropped due to being tackled, and slipped it on his finger, where it belonged.  
“Why did you take it off in the first place?” Yuri asked.  
“Well, uh, you see, Yuri… I didn’t want to ruin it with all of the cleaning products. I treasure this ring second to you, Yuri. It’s very important to me,” Victor smiled fondly as he lifted his hand up to the window, where the sun shined through and cracked through his fingers, sparkling against his ring. Victor smiled and brought the ring towards his mouth and landed a kiss on it, once more. His eyes fluttered closed as he did, and a huge smile crept up on his face.  
“I can’t wait to get married to you, Yuri.”  
“Uh, yeah. Me either, Victor,” Yuri said shakily, face blushing wildly.  
“Yuck, you guys are going to make me puke. I’m going to my room to get ready,” Yurio gagged as he walked away.  
“He better not be taking you on his motorcycle!” Victor called.  
“That’s the only vehicle Bekka owns, mind your own business!” Yurio called back.  
Yuri chuckled and walked over to Victor and wrapped his arms around Victor’s slender and toned body. Victor returned the action and rested his cheek on top of Yuri’s head.  
“Always so protective of him,” Yuri chuckled against Victor’s chest.  
“It just feels like he’s our son, you know?” Victor smiled and placed a delicate kiss on top of Yuri’s head.  
“Yeah,” Yuri sighed fondly, thinking about what it’ll be like when Victor and he have children of their own one day. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Victor, the man who made his life so much brighter. He made Yuri so much brighter.


End file.
